


Konoha´s Sky.

by SigynNightmare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Badass Kakashi, Badass Kushina, Badass Minato, Badass Obito, Everyone hates Danzo, F/M, Fuck you Danzo, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), He and Kushina agree than Minato must be protected, Kurama is protective of his lovers, M/M, Minato adopts Kakashi, Minato and Fugaku are besties, Minato is a Sky, Minato is a cinnamon roll until you get him mad, Minato would kill you if you mess with his kids, Other, Protective Kushina, Protective Minato, Sakumo is not a bad dad just a very sad man and he deserves some love Ok?, Zetsu dosent know what he´s getting into, badass rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Minato is born like a Sky. And that changes everything. Because is a common knowledge between universes than you just don´t fuck with a Sky or it´s element´s. Unfortunately for them, Madara, Zetsu and Danzo don´t know this.Minato is a kind soul that doesn’t mind remind them why if you value your health you are better not touching what belongs to a possessive and murderous Sky.





	1. Sky

 

.

.

.

The Namikaze clan has a secret.

They´re different from any other shinobi. Unique.

They´re a clan of Skies

They´re born geniuses.

All of them are powerful, devastating and terrible.

Namikaze Minato is not an exception.

.

.

.

Minato´s mother is a Sky. An active Sky. She dies after given birth to her only son, passing her baby to her only remaining ally; not a part of her court, but still a dearest friend.

Only having the strength to name the baby and seal his flames so her boy would never become and Active Sky, thus, because she wants her son to be happy; to never experiment the pain and desperation she feels now, now,  when all of her elements had died and she´s all alone. 

.

.

.

The boy is taken to Konoha.

.

.

.

He´s the first Namikaze on putting a foot inside a Hidden Village.

The first Sky that learns to love more than his elements.

The first Sky on becoming a Hokage.

.

.

.

He´s the Sky that changes Destiny and becomes the Savior of the World. .

 

Konoha´s Sky.

The Yondaime Hokage. 

.

.

.

 

 

****


	2. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina and Kurama.

.

.

.

The first time Minato sees Kushina, he knows he´s in love.

This girl is a Storm; Raw and destructive power made flesh and bone. Determination, boldness and stubbornness mixed with a kind heart and lovely eyes. Uncontained. Savage. Brutal. She´s as beautiful as she is lethal.

When she proclaims she wants to be Hokage, Minato smiles bright and free; loving, accepting.

He gets up, attracting her attention.

They gazes connect and they´re alone in the world.

And there no need for words.

She smiles back as they Harmonize.  

.

.

.

Kushina is Minato´s Storm.

Minato is Kushina´s Sky.

.

.

.

Minato makes her smile and laugh. He´s always at her side. Always making her feel loved, accepted and filling her with a deep feeling of belonging. Because, they belong to each other.

They´re best friends.

They complement like they had born to be a pair; a couple.

She is the yang to his ying.

They´re soulmates.

.

.

.

Minato learns about the Kyuubi when they are twelve.

Kushina´s afraid that he would hate her.

Minato´s smile never changes.

He takes her hand and promises: Always by your side. Together.

.

.

.

Kurama´s a Storm.

His Storm.

Just like Kushina is.

It takes Minato a long time before he figures it out, because he hasn’t hear about double elements before, but they are so intertwined that they are one even when they´re two different beings.

Minato loves them with the same fervor and passion.  

The first time he kisses Kushina is to placate Kurama´s ire.

He holds his Storm against his body, never letting them go, not when the chakra burns and hurts, because it doesn’t matter. He holds them as they cry. He holds them as they apologize for hurting him and then, he smiles at them and confess his love for them.

They kiss him back.

.

.

.

Kushina hated Kurama.

She hated him for a long time.

But when the fox gifts her with claws and fangs so she can protect Minato from the world and it´s evil, she finds harder and harder to hate him. Because, they love the same man. Because is Kurama who vows _Forever_ when Minato seems close to tears and his entire being shivers, and makes that promise to seem possible.

Because together, there is nothing that can stop them.  

Because together, they see Minato´s smile as he holds their first born. And they smile back, as they had always done: Saying without saying; _I love you._

.

.

.

For Kurama, Minato is strange.

A curiosity.

He doesn’t feel like Humans.

He´s taken aback when Minato kiss him. (Because it´s him and not Kushina)

When he says he loves him. (Because it´s him and not Kushina)

Minato´s eyes know. There blue as the Sky he represents and there is only sincerity in them as he speaks. And Kurama is not Kushina. But Minato still calls him _beloved_ and _mine._

He´s never afraid of him, of his power, of his ire and hate.

He holds him close and says: I love you.

.

.

.

The first time Minato is hurt in front of them, they´re in Ame.

Minato asked them to accompany to save Janiya’s other students.  

Minato is powerful.

One of the strongest shinobi they know, he is feared by all the nations by this point.

But it still happens.

Hanzo connects a hit; Minato got distracted by something outside his line of vision and the change of direction allowed Hanzo to hit him.

Minato falls.

Kurama smells blood.

Kushina screams.

They rage.

The enemies are killed in seconds.

There is nothing that can stop them when they are in the same page.

Then Minato is there. In front of them. A frown on his face.  

And he kiss them, silently promising that everything is alright.

They calm down.

Kurama retracts, allowing Kushina to be the one to heal their stupid but cute boyfriend.

.

.

.

The Storm is always there to protect their Sky.

.

.

.

 

 


	3. Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya and Sakumo.

.

.

.

During his life Minato finds two Clouds that took a very important place inside his hearth.

.

.

.

When he graduates and is introduced to his team, Minato is really excited and can wait to start his career as shinobi. He´s all about being friends with his new teammates; Uchiha Fugaku and Akimichi Karui.

But when he meets his sensei is like the world stops.

It´s entirely different to when he meet Kushina. But he still feels the connection opens between them as they Harmonize.

It feels like coming home.

Minato hugs Jiraiya and his sensei hugs him back, both of them ignoring the weirded out expression of the other two members of their new team.

After a few instants, Minato explains to them what had happen and the basics of his kekkei genkai, because they are a team and even if they aren’t part of his court he doesn’t wants to be any secrets between them

.

.

.

Jiraiya is different of what he expected from a Cloud, but Minato wouldn’t change him for anything.

He´s very kind, wise and strong. And for all he´s a bit dramatic and a perv, he´s also a Father figure for all of them. And all in all, Janiya’s antics are a very good combination to Minato´s own.

His Cloud allows him to entertain his most childish side which he actually doesn’t experiment with a lot because between Kushina and him, he´s actually supposed to be the calm and mature one of the pair.

So Minato ends using a frog disguise, dancing with an embarrassed Fugaku while Karui loss his shit and rolls in the floor and pranking Orochimaru-san a few times that ended with them running for their lives around the village while Jiraiya laughed.

Minato ends up liking being a little childish from time to time, much to Kushina´s amusement and Fugaku´s long suffering.

.

.

.

Jiraiya´s Cloud nature comes to life when he leaves the Village for long missions after they become chunnin and Karui dies only a year and a half later.

It doesn’t bother Minato. He understands, after all.

Because, Karui wasn’t one of his elements but his death hurt a lot.

.

.

.

But like all Clouds, Jiraiya always comes back.

And Minato´s always was there to welcome him.

.

.

.

Is his Cloud who teach Minato Fuinjutsu and allows him to form a pact with the toads, is him who gives him the tools to become the Yellow Flash and allowed him to gain the power to being able to protect his elements; his loved ones.

And for that Minato would be always been grateful.

.

.

.

The second Cloud that catches his attention is Hatake Sakumo.

.

.

.

Minato´s seventeen.

.

.

.

They meet after the Hokage entrust little Kakashi to his care; after Minato discovered that the silver haired child was His Lighting.

Minato´s first words to Sakumo are: I´m going to adopt Kakashi.

Not really the best start, he knows. But he was high on worry and not thinking clearly ´cause all his instincts were screaming at him to protect his element, but wasn’t sure how could he when the five years old was already a gennin.

Fortunately for him, Hatake-san doesn’t get angry and a flash of understanding cross his eyes before inviting him to enter his home and giving him a cup of tea.

They talk. And Hatake-san explains that he had known Minato´s mother (He had been the one to bring him to the Village on first place.) and so he had a good understanding about the kekkei genkai the Namikaze Clan hided.

To his understanding it was very similar to the pack concept his own clan had; that made Kakashi Minato´s pup in the same way he was Sakumo´s. After a few awkward misunderstandings they agree on raising Kakashi together.

Minato moves into the Hatake Compound.

.

.

.

They´re become practically a married couple in a few weeks, which weird out a many of their friends and acquaintances.  

And for one year all was fine; they were a happy family. Until that failed mission that ruined Sakumo´s career.

.

.

.

Minato hurts anyone who tries to speak shit about Sakumo, being as protective as he can about his family. All his elements help him, so the repercussions weren’t as terrible as they could be. But even with all that help, Sakumo still fell into depression.

Minato did his best to help him out, but it wasn’t enough.

Sakumo asked him to take care of Kakashi before taking a suicide mission.

.

.

.

Minato adopted Kakashi when the Hokage give them the news.

He hugged his heartbroken Lighting and promised that everything would be fine.

.

.

.

Minato moved on.

Kakashi moved on.

Kushina was at their side all the way.

.

.

.

After Minato confessed his love for Kushina (And Kurama) she was surprised, because she had thought that he and Sakumo had been a couple. Because Sakumo hadn’t been one of his elements, but Minato had mourn him as he had been one.

.

.

.

 

Truth was that he did love Sakumo. Not romantically, of course.

But as a partner, because they had a pup together.

.

.

.

Sakumo´s death broke Minato´s heart. And he never forgot the Cloud that never was his. 

.

.

.


	4. Mist

.

.

.

Minato´s relationship with his Mist…is unusual. To say the last. As it results that they had known each other for years before they actually are able to Harmonize. Thus because before that particular moment none of them had ever think about the possibility of being more than teammates and friends.

.

.

.

They are sixteen.

.

.

.

Is the first mission they have together after Karui’s death.

Fugaku´s a member of the Konoha Police Force and Minato´s a Jounnin. They´re still friends, but they hadn’t see each other that much on the last two years.

They´re tracking an Iwa force that´s too close to the Village to comfort. Their job is to eradicate the unit of ten men and return, they´re strong in their own right and the Hokage recognize that by sending them alone.

It should have been something easy with Fugaku´s mastery on the sharingan and katon jutsu, and Minato´s own strength with wind and his newly finished jutsu of teleportation.

But as their sensei always said, if something can wrong then is very probably that it will.

They end up being surrounded and injured. The moment Fugaku receives a deep wound to his chest that made him fall to the ground, Minato´s instincts flare to live. He´s over the enemy, his hand going through the Iwa-nin chest and crushing his heart, before anyone can react.

His lips are parted on a snarl and his blue eyes are deep icy waters that glow with hate and fury. His graceful demeanor is gone and in its place stands a feral beast, something cruel; something so nightmarish that could only be from hell itself.

His chakra is oppressive, so strong that is almost visible. The entire clear is burning on orange flames that seem to come from this man.

In a blink, Minato had killed another three of the enemy shinobi.

His killing is not clean, but bloody and savage. His cloths, face and hair are covered in crimson.

.

.

.

The Iwa survivors retreat as fast as they can.

Minato doesn’t follow. He´s more concern about his Mist ( _And shit, how had he been so blind? How had he didn’t recognized him before?_ ) and the moment he´s sure they´re not in danger he stumbles at Fugaku´s side.

“Are you alright?” He´s not really a good healer and is very afraid that he will lose his Mist and dear friend, but Fugaku scowls at him once the shock fades. Growling a “I´m fine” before starting to guide his…his sky ( _And shit. That´s so weird. They had known each other for years, why now?_ ) by the steps necessary to heal his wound, just enough, so they can return to the Village.

.

.

.

That´s the beginning of the Yellow Flash´ legend.

.

.

.

What follows is an awkward pair of weeks when they dance around each other until Kushina beats them both and forces them to face what had happen and how that affect them.

They´re still friends, still comrades. But now they´re also much more; They´re Mist and Sky.

.

.

.

And even if Fugaku would never admit it, he´s never been more grateful to the gods that when he and Minato Harmonized.

It felt like he was where he belonged. At home at last.

Because, being at Minato´s side it´s where he´s meant to be.

Together as comrades, as friends, as brothers in all but blood.


	5. Lighting

.

.

.

The moment Kakashi meets Minato he knows the blond man is pack. He feels like home; like family. Minato smile is the best thing he can think of and the blond smell makes him giddy, because is like nothing he had experienced before, but if he has to choose he would say that´s his favorite smell in the entire world.

Minato-sensei moves with him and Daddy.

They´re a family.

Minato-sensei helps him to get stronger.

He´s introduced to Minato-sensei´ Storm; a fiery woman that smells like fox and always mess his hair. The beautiful lady is always smiling and she made his Sky happy, so Kakashi decides that he likes her very much.

They all ate Ramen together.

He can’t be happier than when he´s surrounded by his pack.

.

.

.

Then all change.

Daddy is sad.

Minato-sensei snaps to anyone who mentions Daddy´s name.

They smell like concern, fear and sorrow.

He doesn’t like it.

.

.

.

The Hokage says Daddy is not going to come back home. That he´s dead; like mommy. Kakashi cries and cries, hiding his face on his sensei chest. His Sky is also crying, but promises that everything is going to be alright.

That he´s never going to be alone, because even if Daddy is gone, he has a pack. His Sky´s pack; the other elements around Minato that would love him as much as Minato himself does.

.

.

.

Minato-sensei becomes Dad.

Kushina-neesan becomes Mom.

And he stops being Hatake to become Namikaze.

.

.

.

Namikaze Kakashi is eight when he meet Obito and Rin. The other two children are ten and are going to be part of his new his team. As they introduce themselves, he knows. Even before Dad is aware of it; he knows that these two will be pack one day.

He informs it to Dad.

Dad smiles and ruffles his hair.

.

.

.

He, Obito and Rin become best friends.

.

.

.

After he and Rin witnessed how some members of the Uchiha were mean and awful to Obito, ridiculing him for being the death last of his generation and “No good to be an Uchiha” he beaten them out. Using what his Mom had teach him when he had to use force on “Allies” inside the Village (Which was putting a charge of his Lightening Flames in the idiots until they were crying like babies on the floor).

The KMF didn’t take it very well, though.

So the three of them ended up on the commissary.

Rin and Obito were slightly scared about the consequences and Obito was upset, because “You should have just let it go, Bakakashi.”

But Kakashi wasn’t having it.

He had done nothing wrong; as it would never be wrong to defend your pack.

.

.

.

When Fugaku saws them, he pales and curses. Glaring at his subordinates with his sharingan on, because _How can they be so stupid?!_

Thankfully the children all seem to be unharmed. Because, if they had suffered even a single cut, there would be blood on the future of the idiots who had dared to touch his Sky´ students; not to mention his son. No. Never mind that, if something had happened to Kakashi. He would had hurt the responsible, before letting Minato and Kushina had their way. It wouldn’t had mattered that it was a member of his clan.

Kakashi only shrugs, unconcerned, as Fugaku asks him what happened after cutting his subordinate report and says “They were bulling our Sun.” as he points to Obito.

Fugaku jaw opens in incredulity, because _What?!_ as he stares at the defunded boy;  who looks entirely confused at what they´re saying.

And puts on highlight what he had been thinking…

Minato hadn’t told him he had found his Sun. Or that the aforementioned Sun was one of his nephews. But Kakashi wouldn’t lie with something so serious. He knows that. And with his and Minato´s own situation wouldn’t be strange that the blond wasn’t entirely sure or conscious of their bond.

“Does Minato know?” He asks with gritted teeth.

“Dad knows, but they´re not ready to Harmonize.” Kakashi explains, sounding almost bored. But Fugaku knows that under that mask the young wolf is burning with frustration.

“I see…” Fugaku sighs. “You can go home. I will explain Minato the situation.”

“Thanks, Oji-san.” He asnwers, as the little shit he is, almost singing; a not-really-subtle treat.

Kakashi´s almost as possessive as Minato is. And Obito and Rin are _his_.  

They´re members of his pack; brother and sister.

And he´s not going to let anyone hurt them.

.

.

.

Dad shouts at Fugaku-oji for ten minutes straight after he hears about the issue.

After beating the crap out of the poor souls that dared to mess with his kids, of course.

.

.

.

When he returns home, he informs them that Obito´s now going to live with them and that Minato´s going to be his legal guardian. The only condition Fugaku had put was that Obito conserved his surname, because even if he was Minato´s Sun he was still an Uchiha.

Dad had accepted, of course.

He wouldn’t take a pup from their pack, even if that pack was full of assholes.

He, then, explained to Obito and Rin about his Kekkei genkai. And how they´re were Sun and Rain respectively.

They weren’t ready to Harmonize, but Minato had knew they were _his_ for months. But hadn’t said anything, because it was really difficult to explain when the person you were explaining it wasn’t able to feel it or even imagine something similar to what you were saying.

He had learned that with Fugaku and Kurai.

(It had taken him days of explanations and even then, neither of his friends had really understood what he had meant. Because, Flames and their connections were entirely different of what chakra was. And so they didn’t had anything to compare the sensation of _union_ and _freedom_ and _belonging_.)

Kakashi had already knew this, Dad had explain it to him when he had asked why he didn’t say anything to the other two.

He sighed.

As always, his Dad had been right. Because, it was obvious that neither Rin or Obito understood entirely what Dad had shared with them  

.

.

.

He wasn’t worried tough, they would understand as soon as they were able to Harmonize with their Sky.

.

.

.

Kakashi´s fourteen when Minato´s sensei first son is born.

When he became an older brother.

.

.

.

He´s eighteen when he confess his love to Rin and Obito.

.

.

.

A year later they´re got married.

Is when he´s nineteen when he finally bonds with his mates.

.

.

.

He´s nineteen when he sees the starred sky in company of the most important persons in his world and he can only thank the gods for putting Minato on his path, because without his Sky he wouldn’t had meet Obito or Rin (Or Kushina, Kurama, Fugaku and Jiraiya) and he would be alone in the void instead of surrounded of pack.

.

.

.


	6. Rain

 

.

.

.

The first time Rin hears about Elements and Flames is when she is to turn eleven, after Kakashi-kun had brought the topic when they´re at the KMPF and Uchiha-san asks him the reason behind his actions.

Kakashi-kun called Obito a “Sun” and this was important somehow, because it change the entire demeanour of the commander of the police force. And he lets them go without even a warning. Then, when Minato-sensei returns home he explains them everything about it.

.

.

.

It´s takes her by surprise. Because what her sensei says about how Harmonizing feels is what she felt when she meet Obito for the first time: Like falling in love at first sight. But not precisely in a romantic sense.

More like finding the other half of your soul. A soulmate.

.

.

.

Only that apparently is less than one half and more like forming part of a set from what she and Obito were a part of it. Rain and Sun.

The parts that were missing from Minato´s court.

.

.

.

It was evident Kakashi felt resentment at the idea of they being incapable of Harmonize with Minato-sensei. But didn’t speak of it because they were still friends, still a team, still pack as he often said.

.

.

.

She asked Minato-sensei a week later why they weren´t able to Harmonize with him, a little concerned because it sounded important and because she wanted that for she and Obito, for them to be able to experiment that connection once again especially as it would be with her sensei and his wife, with her and Obito´s best friend.

His answer had left her feeling like stone.

His sensei said to her that Skies were unusual. An anomaly. And even when most people weren’t able to use or activate their flames without the presence of a Sky, elements still were able to find each other if they were close enough.

Especially when the Sun was a powerful as Obito was.

It was normal that Sun´s acted like Skies if they found one of the other elements that were part of the same set. But, that made difficult for the actual Sky to Harmonize with his elements without breaking the connection they had formed before.

If he forced the union it would hurt them, because it would not be a natural process.

He wouldn’t do that. Never.

So they must wait.

Wait until they´re ready to Harmonize with him.

.

.

.

When she was little Rin wanted to be a medic. To save people. To help Obito.  

Now, she wants to protect her team.

Fortunately, being a Rain allows her to be one of the most terrifying beings on the world. And with her sensei´s help she becomes exactly that.

Because, only at her Sky side she can awake her flames. And become what she was always meant to be.

.

.

.

When the Iwa-nin try to kidnap her at the “Kanabi Bridge Mission” she uses her flames to pacify them. Allowing Obito and Kakashi to kill them at the next instant.

She´s still support. But this way, no one is be able to get close enough to hurt them in the first place.

.

.

.

They finish the mission and the war ends.

.

.

.

It´s only when they return home and Minato-sensei is waiting for them with a smile and open arms, telling them how proud was of them (After Obito had archived his sharingan and Kakashi had created a new jutsu, after she had proved herself as strong as her teammates.) when they’re ready to allow their sensei, their Sky, to surround them and reclaim them as his.

.

.

.

It´s one of the best moments on her life.

.

.

.

The next one is when Kakashi confess he´s in love with her; with Obito.

When she realize that her feelings are returned by both of her teammates.

And she smiles, even as tears fall from her eyes.

Because she can’t be happier than this.

.

.

.

Rin was always Obito’s Rain.

His calm and temple.

But was only when she became Minato´s she was able to smile from the bottom of her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an indulgent story, don´t take it too seriously. 
> 
> I just wanted to play with the idea of Minato being at the same level of protectiveness and insanity of a Vongola Sky.
> 
> If you liked it please leave Kudos or comment. It makes my day and I will be eternally grateful.


End file.
